Power Rangers Beast Morphin
Power Rangers Beast Morphin themed series to the franchise and is an American at the fan-made season of Power Rangers. Plot It's a grimdark fantasy story about the price of freedom. It kicks off at a belltower with the death of someone important. Characters Allies Robertson River Jones Sarah Davidson Isabel Robinson Nicholas Villians Cassara Cloven Karlene Riddle Belle Hunt Backstory *Smith/Red Lion - He's loyal, determined and frank. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his troubled past. He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a wealthy port, he lived in peace until he was about 14 years old, but at that point, life changed. He lost his family in an earthquake and was now part of a sinister clan. While persued by the authority he had to survive in a harsh world. But with his talents and strength, he managed to survive everything and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works fitting in with society. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Wilson/Blue Shark - He's sincere, stingy and fierce. But what'd you expect from somebody with his ugly past? He was born and grew up in a poor family in a broken village, he lived in peace until he was about 14 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. He maimed somebody during an earthquake and was caught up with the wrong people. Alongside a sister, he had to survive in a vicious world. But with his persistence and fighting skills, he managed to overpower anybody who's a hinderance and overcome all odds. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, he hopes to find inner peace and finally find joys and comforts of life he has never had. *Perry/Black Wolf - He's wolf, self-reliant and capable. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his ugly past. He was born and grew up in a poor family in a merchant capital, he lived comfortably until he was about 4 years old, but at that point, life took a turn for the worst. He killed somebody during a power outage and was abandoned by all. With a couple of friends, he had to survive in a crazy world. But with his vigor and skills, he managed to overpower anybody who's a hinderance and reach full potential. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Roberts/Yellow Eagle - She's dauntless, eager and mysterious. But there's more than this to somebody with her dreadful past. She was born and grew up in a decent family in a merchant village, she lived happily until she was about 16 years old, but at that point, things changed. She accidentally maimed somebody during a drought and was forgotten by everybody. With a couple of friends, she had to survive in an odd world. But with her courage and eagerness, she managed to reach full potential and crush all that's in the way. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With the lessons of the past, she now works on traveling and surviving nature. By doing so, she hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find peace of mind she has never had. *Burke/Pink Panther - She's frank, determined and sincere. This is to be expected from somebody with her disturbing past. She was born and grew up in a great family in a broken town, she lived free of trouble until she was about 9 years old, but at that point, life changed. She lost her sister in a natural disaster and was forsaken by all. With a couple of friends, she had to survive in a criminal world. But with her courage and fighting skills, she managed to go beyond expectations and battle the elements. This has turned her into the woman she is today. With the lessons of the past, she now works as a sailor. By doing so, she hopes to support a new, honest life and finally find the tranquility she has never had. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series